Ulquiorra and Ichigo
by DarkVampiricBlackRose
Summary: Base on the story of Hades and Persephone Ulquiorra as Hades and Ichigo as Persephone but with some difference and ending. Guys who have read this story I edited it so please reread it and tell me if I improve.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

**I edited this story because I wanted to make it better and I got 2 reviewers saying that it was short and had a lot of grimmer errors. Hope those who reread this like this version better and to you to reviewer's thank you for being honest.**

In ancient time in Soul Society there lived a handsome male named Ichigo Kurosaki son of Masaki Kurosaki Goddess of agriculture. She loved him more than anything and was really protective of him. He loved his mother yet he wish she was not so over protective of him. He wanted to be himself without faking it but mostly he wanted freedom he couldn't have without his mother's protectiveness.

What he did not know was that he was being watch by the god of the underworld who had fallen in love with him. He was so alone he wanted to ask for Ichigo as his mate but he also knew that that would be impossible. He started to devise a plan on how to get him but first he would ask Lord Aizen Ichigos' father for his permission on mating with Ichigo. Whether he got it or not Ichigo would be his no matter what were his last thoughts before he went to mount Soul Society.

Ulquiorra had arrived and went straight to see Aizen he asked Aizen that if he could have the permission on mating Ichigo. Aizen said that he could but that it would be impossible because of Masaki overprotectiveness. Ulquiorra said that he just wanted his permission and that he would take care of the rest. With that he left to the Underworld to put his plan in action but before he left he went to see Ichigo who was training with Grimmjow god of Battle.

The next day Ichigo was with the nymphs looking for flowers and they started to play a game of who could pick the most beautiful flower there was. Ichigo was very competitive so he had to find the most beautiful one. Ichigo was looking around until he saw the reddest rose that was so bark it looked black he wanted it so bad he went knowing that he was not to go there but no one would now right he thought.

As soon as he bent down to pick it up the earth started to crumble making a hole and a hand reached up grabbed his ankle pulled him down. Ichigo started to scream for help but no one heard him. When it stopped he found himself in the Underworld with someone looking at him. Ichigo said ,"Please do not hurt me." Then the other said, "I will not hurt you, my name is Ulquiorra god of the Underworld, I have brought you here because I want you to become my mate, your father has already given me permission to make you my mate."

"I WILL NEVER BECOME THE MATE OF SOMEONE WHO KIDNAPS ME AND EXPECTS FROM ME TO SAY I WANT TO BECOME THEIR MATE, YOU MUST BE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK I WOULD DO SUCH A THING!" Ichigo screamed enraged.

''Do not scream at me." Ulquiorra said. "You are to become mine whether you like it or not and that has been decided. Know fallow me I will show you where you are to sleep or do you desire to sleep with the restless souls." With those words Ichigo fallowed Ulquiorra until they reach a room with big doors Ulquiorra said, "This is where you will be staying until you decide to join me in our bed. Ulquiorra said leaving a flustered Ichigo thinking that at least Ulquiorra had some dignity.

Masaki had been really worried about her son her mother instincts telling her that something was wrong. She decided to go ask Aizen to which she had found no answer from him. At not finding her beloved son thinking that had been kidnaped Masaki left her temple and went in search for her son. Time had passed things stopped growing, people were dying, and the gods were unhappy.

When Masaki saw Szayelaporro god of the sun she asked him if he had seen her son and he said, "Masaki you should stop worrying Aizen has given Ulquiorra god of the Underworld to have him as a mate he will be a fine queen. At hearing this Masaki was enraged beyond belief and went to find Aizen and ask why he had given permission to Ulquiorra to mate her son. To this Aizen said, "Masaki understand that Ulquiorra has been lonely for so long it might not seem it but I want him to be happy for once in his life." Masaki was still enraged about it so she told him that she wouldn't let anything grow until she had her son back." With that being said she left completely angry.

In the Underworld Ichigo was sleeping in his room. Ulquiorra enter and woke him up and said, "You need to eat something you are looking ill." "I know your tricks Ulquiorra and you will not make me eat anything in this dead place." Ichigo said. Before he could say anything else one of Ulquiorras minions came and said that he had visit.

Ulquiorra excused himself and went to see who it was it was Aizen asking him to please let Ichigo go. That Masaki was destroying the world, crops didn't grow, and that a lot of people were dying. Aizen I love him more than anything he makes me happy I don't want to give him up please don't make me give him up please." Ulquiorra said. Aizen could see that Ulquiorra wasn't lying so he started thinking when he saw one of Ulquiorra's minion walk with a pomegranate and got an idea. He told the minion to come took the fruit from him got six seeds and gave the fruit back. He gave the seeds to Ulquiorra and said I'm going to leave Ichigo for the night here give him this six seeds and he can be six months with you and six months with Masaki. Ulquiorra gave a small nod and told him thank you. With that Aizen left to tell Masaki that Ichigo would be returning at hearing this Masaki was happy and started decorating for her son's arrival.

Ulquiorra walked back to Ichigo to tell him the news when he got there he said to Ichigo, "You will be returning to your mother tomorrow. Ichigo was a little upset even though he had spent some little time here he had learn to like it. While he was there Ulquiorra had showed him some wonderful things his library which was pilled up to the roof of scrolls that hold stories and other things to read. His dog Cerberus who seem to be ready to kill you but in reality he was really playful.

Ichigo asked why he said Ulquiorra said to him that it was his mother that she didn't let things grow and that a lot of people were dying. He looked at Ichigo and said before you leave tomorrow can you at least stay tonight with me in what was supposed to be our bedroom. Ichigo turn red but managed to say well since it's my last time here why not.

That night Ichigo went to Ulquiorras bedroom and knocked he heard footsteps approach before he could regret his decision the door open and Ulquiorra was standing in front of him he said come in. Ichigo walked in and Ulquiorra closed the door and went to the bed looked at Ichigo and asked, "are you going to sleep their?" not meaning to be funny but Ichigo smiled at him and shyly walked to the bed.

He got on the bed grabbed the sheets cover himself up and looked at Ulquiorra and said, "I don't want to go I want to stay here with you Ulquiorra I will miss you so much. Ulquiorra said, "I will miss you to. "Is there no way that I can stay here with you. Ulquiorra looked at him turned around to face him and said, "Actually there is, he took out the pomegranate seeds showed them to Ichigo, "You see if you eat this six seeds you can come back here and to me for six months if you eat them." Ulquiorra finish saying with a small pint of hope.

Ichigo grabbed the seeds and asked, "Was this one Aizens idea?" Ulquiorra gave a rare smile and said yes. Ichigo was about to eat the seeds when Ulquiorra stopped him and asked, "Before you do this tell me do you love me?" Ichigo blushed and said, "I know it has been little time and being here with you actually makes me happy and every time I am near you or see you I feel like if bats are trying to crawl out so yes I love you Ulquiorra.

With that Ulquiorra let Ichigo eat the seeds after that Ichigo looked at Ulquiorra and said really low that it was hard to hear, "Ulquiorra make love to me before I depart from you for six months." Ulquiorra looked at him grabbed him and pulled Ichigo towards him kissed him. Ichigo kissed him back soon it turned to a kiss of dominance which Ulquiorra won.

Ulquiorra laid Ichigo on the bed he was hovering over him and asked, "Are you sure?" to which Ichigo reply, "Yes Ulquiorra I'm sure so please take me as your mate." Ulquiorra didn't waste time he took Ichigos robes of and then he did the same. Ulquiorra began to kiss him he went to his neck and started nipping and sucking on his skin living marks. He went to Ichigos chest licked and sucked on his nipple while he played with the other one he gave the same treatment to the other one while he did this Ichigo was moaning which he wanted more of.

He gave Ichigo three fingers and asked him to lick them to which Ichigo complied. After he the fingers were slicked properly Ulquiorra lifted Ichigos legs and told him to hold them. When he did Ulquiorra looked at his bottom and inserted a finger in his whole and moved it around. He inserted the second Ichigo winced Ulquiorra told him to relax he started to move his fingers in out and scissor them when he heard Ichigo moan and say, "Right there." Which Ulquiorra listed to and started to hit his prostate Ichigo was in so much pleasure that he didn't realize that Ulquiorra had inserted a third finger.

Ulquiorra pulled his fingers out much to Ichigos disappointment he looked down to see that Ulquiorra lining his member in his entrance. Ichigo gulp and waited for the pain to come he had herd from some of his friends that the first time it hurt. He felt Ulquiorras member enter him he wince from the pain when ulquiorra was completely inside of him he stopped and let Ichigo adjust. When he felt Ichigo move he started moving at a low pace he changed his angle and found Ichigos good spot and started trusting in and out.

Ichigo told him to go faster and harder to which he did. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Ulquiorras waist wrapped his hand around his neck and moaned his name until he couldn't take it anymore. "ULQUIORRA!" Ichigo screamed as he came. Ulquiorra lasted a few more trusts he came whispering Ichigos name. Ulquiorra pulled out of him with a small pop laid down gently grab Ichigo pulled him towards him wrapped his pale arms around him and said, "I love you ichio." Ichigo wrapped his arms around Ulquiorra and said, "I love you too Ulquiorra. With that they fell asleep.

The next morning Ichigo woke up to find himself and Ulquiorra cuddling he let a small smile appear on his face he nuzzle his face on Ulquiorras chest. He hears a Good morning Ichi Ichigo looked at him and smile and said Good morning Ulquiorra. They stayed all afternoon in bed until it was time for Ichigo to leave they got up changed Ulquiorra walked Ichigo to the entrance were Masaki was waiting for him. When she saw them she run towards Ichigo and hugged him told him how much she missed him.

Ichigo smiled and told her that he had missed her too then Masaki asked him if he had eaten anything in the underworld and Ichigo said that he had eaten six pomegranate seeds. At this Masaki became upset and told him that he had to return to the Underworld for six months every year. Ichigo acted upset and said, "Well the rules are the rules they cannot be broken." Masaki hugged him and took him to mount Soul Society he had said his goodbyes to Ulquiorra.

Before he knew it six months had pass and it was time to return to the Underworld to his Ulquiorra. He was beyond happy but he didn't show it he went with his mother to the entrance were Ulquiorra was waiting. Masaki told him to be careful and to try to be happy Ichigo told her that everything was find Masaki left. When she was out of sight Ichigo ran to Ulquiorra and hugged him he pulled back and kissed him on his black lips. Soon they were in their room kissing and tugging at their cloths telling each other how much they miss each other. They were naked on the bed making love and they had six months to show their love.

**I used Cerberus name because I couldn't think of anyone to name as Cerberus well there is that captain with animal traits but Nah.**


End file.
